


A coffee with a friend

by sherlockid25



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, Joshua's note at the end, M/M, Wonwoo knows everything, oblivious idiots, pay attention to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockid25/pseuds/sherlockid25
Summary: Junhui couldn’t exactly pin point the moment when he fell in love with Minghao.





	A coffee with a friend

Junhui couldn’t exactly pin point the moment when he fell in love with Minghao. Was it when they met and he spitted right into the younger boy’s face? Or was it when they all practiced the first choreography and Jun’s eyes were focused on Minghao’s hips, being mesmerized by how sexy he was without even trying? Was it maybe when they finally got to sing a song just the two of them and the boy came to Jun with some lyrics in Chinese asking for his help to translate them with the biggest smile in the world? Jun didn’t know but he didn’t mind, he was in love with the younger boy and that was a fact. The thing was that he wasn’t completely sure if Minghao felt the same about him. 

Of course they were close friends who shared some kind skinship from time to time but nothing further than a hug or a light caress. They weren’t like Vernon and Seungkwan, always needing to be next to each other hand holding or with some kind of close contact like tight back hugs or hands caressing each other’s arms and legs combined with eventual butt smacks and kisses on the cheek (seriously guys, enough with the sexual tension). If he ever tried to back hug Minghao he would probably get a harsh look or worse, a punch on his beautiful face. 

Jun had noticed that Minghao’s behavior towards him was different from his behavior towards the rest of Seventeen. When he went close to his younger friend, Minghao would go away and when Jun tried to hug him or he just tried to place a hand on his shoulders, his Xiao Hao Hao would squirm away from the physical contact. And don’t even get him started about calling Minghao “Xiao Hao Hao”, because he tried to call him once and the look he gave the older boy could have killed him, his entire family and his ancestors. 

The worst part of the whole situation was that he had to put up with the rest of the group being all cuddly with The8 and he couldn’t help being a little bit jealous. Jealous of the way he lightly laughed with Seungcheol, Joshua and Sooyoung, the way he let Jeonghan play with his hair, of how the younger boy spent extra time with Seungkwan and Dokyeom so that they could give him some advice on how to improve his singing. He was even jealous of the fights he shared with Mingyu, because they would always end in warm hugs from the giant. 

That was why he called his old friend Mingming. Jun tried to explain the whole situation through the phone, but Mingming insisted on meeting up so that they could talk face to face. They decided to have a coffee together the next day and discuss the “Minghao matter” as Mingming decided to call it. 

After ending the call, Junhui decided to go and tell Seungcheol that the next day he was going out. He found him watching tv in the common room with Hansol, Seungkwan (who was sitting in Vernon’s lap), Chan and Minghao.

“Cheol, tomorrow I’m going out. I’m going to have a coffee with Mingming” Jun said half smiling.

“really?” said the leader brightly smiling “say hi from me and tell him we really miss him”

Minghao looked at Jun genuinely lost “who is Mingming?” he asked.

Jun opened his mouth to explain that he was a friend but Hansol was faster.

“Jun’s ex-boyfriend” he said teasingly.

“he was NOT my boyfriend. He is just a friend from the trainee days”

“bro, it was so fucking obvious you fancied each other” continued the young boy.

“Language!” shouted Seungcheol throwing Vernon a cushion that landed right in his face making Seungwkan laugh.

“don’t you start about people fancying each other because I can pull that card too. You basically threw yourself to Seungkwan in those years”

“he’s got a point” said Chan who was enjoying the situation a little too much. 

“Jun and Mingming were very close in those years, that’s undeniable” explained the leader trying to lessen the tension between Hansol and Jun “they helped each other out every time, with the choreographies, when they felt lonely, when they didn’t understand something we said in Korean…”

“was he not Korean?” asked Minghao whose face had changed a little.

“he was Chinese” said Jun refusing to look at Minghao’s eyes “at that time we were the only two Chinese members so we had to help each other out”

“if by helping you mean hugging each other all the time and clinging to Mingming like there was no tomorrow then yeah, you two helped each other out quite frequently” interrupted Hansol with an evil laugh.

Jun looked at Seungcheol asking for permission and the older one just handed him another cushion. Seungkwan moved aside so that it was easier for Jun to beat Vernon and laughed when the soft material landed on Hansol’s face. Repeatedly. 

Everyone in the room busted into laughter, but Jun sensed that there was something missing. Just then a certain someone made his appearance.

“how dare you have a pillow fight without me?” said Jeonghan feigning annoyance.

“we’re not having a pillow fight. Jun is just putting into practice the `talk shit, get hit´ principle” said Chan still laughing like there was no tomorrow.

“Language, young man!” exclaimed Seungcheol “seriously, I don’t know where you hear all those bad words”

“well they don’t learn them from me” claimed Jeonghan.

“yeah. Definitely not you”

“coups-yah!” said the younger one playfully sitting next to Seungcheol on the sofa.

“don’t you coups-ya me. Did you tell Mingyu that we were going to order take out for dinner?” 

Jeonghan rose quickly from the sofa and exited the room like a bolt with a “shit, sorry babe”

“Language, Jeonghan!”

“seriously, Cheol?” said Seungkwan “he calls you babe and all you care about is the curse word?”

Seungcheol reddened considerably and ran in the same direction as Jeonghan. From the common room Jun, Hansol, Chan and Seungkwan could clearly hear Seungcheol yelling “JEONGHAN HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME BABE?”

They all laughed way too hard and it was at that moment that Jun realized there was a laugh missing, Minghao was not there anymore. 

···········································

In his room Minghao finally was able to throw himself in the bed and pretend that the conversation about Jun and that other Bitchbitch didn’t happen. But his brain kept reminding him that it did and that Jun used to be very close to another member. This shouldn’t have been a problem because he had seen the older boy around Hansol and Wonwoo, but this was different.

When Hansol said that Jun and the other guy used to be touchy with each other, Minghao started feeling a pain in his chest and it felt worse when they said he was Chinese too. He had felt that Jun and him shared something special, being the only Chinese members on Seventeen but now he wasn’t so sure. 

What if Jun still loved Mingming? No one in the common room talked about love but so much skin ship was not shared between friends. What if Jun wanted to see his “friend” because he got tired of Minghao’s cold behavior towards him? it was true that he changed slightly when he was near Jun. He tended to be colder around him, keeping the skinship to a minimum because he wanted to take it easy with Jun. 

Jun helped him out whenever he had a problem before debuting and even later on, when he cried from time to time because he missed his family, Jun was there to cheer him up with a smile or a joke. 

For Minghao it all started on the Chuseok when all the members were sent away to visit their families in Korea except him and Jun. He remembered spending the best day of his life with his friend and realizing that night at bed that he had fallen for the older boy. Before going to sleep he recalled all the things that they did and all the attractions they rode. He kept thinking about Jun’s carefree face when they were on the rollercoaster and his concentration look when he wanted to hit a pair of annoying siblings on the bumper cars. 

He had fallen not only for his looks but also his kind and playful personality. He loved his bluntness and his fixation of always telling the truth on interviews. He fell in love with the way he walked and danced. He had fallen in love with Jun long ago, he just realized it that day. 

When the thought of Jun not returning his feelings, he screamed into his pillow irritated. Seconds later he heard a knock on his door. 

“Hao are you okay?” asked Wonwoo through the door “can I come in?”

Minghao considered not answering but he knew that would only make Wonwoo enter the room probably pissed. He made a sound against his pillow and Wonwoo interpreted it as a ‘come in’ sign. When the older boy entered and saw his friend laid in bed with his face between the pillows, he knew something was wrong.

“get your ass up from the bed and come have dinner with us” he said playfully smacking Minghao’s butt. When he didn’t get an immediate answer, he sat on the edge of Minghao’s bed and asked what was going on.

“do you know who Bitchbitch was?” said the younger boy finally detaching his face from the pillows. 

“Bitchbitch? I don’t know anyone that goes by that name, mate” Wonwoo said smiling trying to lighten Minghao’s mood.

“it’s not his real name, but I don’t remember it and ended up calling him that. He was a Chinese friend from Jun in the trainee days” 

“oh! You mean Mingming” said Wonwoo lightly laughing “Jun and him were really close”

“yeah, that bit was clear thanks to Hansol” Minghao looked away trying to hide his jealous eyes.

“are you jealous of Mingming and Jun?” the younger one didn’t answer “well you shouldn’t be. I remember the way Jun used to look at Mingming and is completely different from the way he looks at you”

“how does he look at me? How is it different?” asked Minghao suddenly feeling a spark of hope in his chest.

“oh no! I’m not spilling the tea for anyone of you!” said Wonwoo rising from the bed and walking towards the door. Minghao quickly sat on the bed willing to after Wonwoo.

“but wait hyung! How does he look at me?”

Wonwoo thought about it for a moment and turned to his friend to look at him in the eye “like you are something precious, like he needs to protect you. Kind of like I look at Mingyu, you know?”

“but you like Mingyu”

Wonwoo stared at him for a second, shook his head and exited the room saying, “you are so fucking oblivious”.

·········································

Minghao didn’t want the next day to dawn but sadly, the sun appeared that morning and was shining brighter than ever. He woke up from the bed hungry like a wolf because he didn’t show up to dinner last night in order to avoid facing Jun. 

“shit, you look bad” said someone when he entered the kitchen.

“thanks, Jeonghan. I really appreciate your input” answered Minghao.

“whoa, someone didn’t get his share of beauty sleep, unlike me”

“Hyung, you can’t have beauty sleep if you are not beautiful on the first place” pointed out Mingyu who was trapped preparing pancakes.

“is that jealousy I sense? if you weren’t almost as beautiful as me I would kill you but specimens like us should prevail” said Jeonghan “I’m gonna go before I change my mind”

When Jeonghan went to the common room to enjoy his coffee with Joshua and Seungcheol, Mingyu asked Minghao what he wanted to have for breakfast.

“don’t bother Mingyu, I’ll do it myself” he said throwing Mingyu a smile and taking a cup from the cabinet, filling it with milk and pouring some cereals in. 

The older boy returned to preparing the pancakes. Wonwoo entered the kitchen still on his pajamas and seeing Mingyu cooking pancakes with his back to the door, he went to back hug the younger boy.

“Yeon Wonwoo, if you make me burn this pancake, the pan is landing on your face”

“I love it when you’re mad at me” said Wonwoo kissing Mingyu’s neck.

“can you two lovebirds move it to the bedroom?” asked Jun suddenly making Minghao jump in his seat.

“what do you say, Mingyu? Should we?” whispered Wonwoo against Mingyu’s neck.

“I say you either sit yourself or you end up with the imprint of the spatula on your butt”

“uuuuhhhh!” said Jun sitting next to Minghao “if you are beating Wonwoo I’m staying”

Wonwoo turned to Jun “I want to punch you”

“I’d like to see you try” teased Jun. When Wonwoo turned to Jun with rage in his eyes, the older boy took cover behind an unimpressed Minghao, who was calmly eating his cereals. “protect me Hao! He wants to kill me”

“oh, you deserve it” he said still eating.

“I thought we had a connection!” said Jun feigning being offended.

“we lost it when you decided to meet with Bitchbitch” he mumbled picking his cereals from the table and walking towards his bedroom, leaving a startled Jun on the kitchen.

“who the hell is bitchbitch?” he managed to say before Wonwoo’s hands circled his neck.

··················································

After lunch, Jun went to his room to choose the clothes he’d wear to go out with Mingming, but he didn’t have a clue what he could wear, so he asked for back up.

“Minghao! Can you come one second?” he shouted loud enough so the younger boy could hear him. 

A few seconds went by and just when he was about to shout again, Minghao appeared through the door. “what do you want?” he said with an annoyed tone that Jun decided to let slide. 

“can you help me find something to wear?”

Minghao looked at him for a second but decided to give in. He made Jun sit on the bed and turned to the older boy’s wardrobe, starting to look through the sea of t-shirts and jeans. He pulled a sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and handed them to Jun. “try this on” 

When Jun took the clothes, Minghao turned his back to him out of instinct to let Jun some privacy. Jun smiled lightly and hurried to get dressed to show Minghao the look. When he was finished, he walked silently and placed a hand on Minghao’s hip, pulling their bodies close and whispered in the younger boy’s ear:

“care to turn around and take a look at your creation?”

Minghao shivered when Jun’s lips lightly touched his ear and he turned around only to see one of the reasons he fell for Jun. There he stood, looking sexy without even trying. Minghao contemplated the way Jun’s arm muscles were visible thanks to the sleeveless t-shirt, and how his slender legs fitted perfectly on those jeans. He asked Jun to turn around and immediately regretted it, seeing how his ass looked so good. He bit his lip hard to the point of almost tasting blood.

“is everything okay?” Jun asked with a wicked smile seeing that Minghao was checking him out shamelessly. 

“aahhh…. Yes, yes of course. You look good” 

“just good?” teased Jun making the younger one blush bright red “help me with my hair” 

Minghao followed Jun to the closest bathroom and the older boy leaned against the sink. Seeing that the boy was slightly taller than Minghao, he decided to tell Jun to sit on the stool they kept next to the sink and he obeyed. Jun opened his legs so that Minghao could fit between them and have easier access to his hair, but the younger was having none of it and it wasn’t until Jun insisted, that Minghao gave in. He opened the tap and began to gently place some water on Jun’s hair to work better. With his hands, he parted the hair to the right and set it with some hair gel on a messy look. 

Content with his job, he took a step back to contemplate Jun’s whole look. He looked ravishing.

“shit…” he said without thinking, making Jun laugh.

“you don’t look so bad yourself” pointed out Jun, which wasn’t true in Minghao’s eyes because he was just wearing a pair of basketball shorts, an old t-shirt and a pair of flipflops, but Jun still thought he looked amazing. 

“don’t play with me” Minghao said washing his hands with a smile playing in his lips, even though he was a little sad about Jun looking so good for another man. 

“I would never do that” Jun said looking at Minghao’s reflection on the mirror. Minghao turned to find a towel only to see Jun had it extended between his hands. He tried to take it from Jun but the older boy took Minghao’s hands and began cleaning them with the towel. He caressed them taking his time, making Minghao feel almost loved. When he realized this, he took them away on a harp move, surprising Jun.

“take the leather jacket. I bet your friend Bitchbitch will fall from the seat when you take it off. I hope your date goes well” Minghao said and quickly exited the bathroom returning to his room without letting Jun explain that it was not a date and getting an idea of who Bitchbitch was.

·········································

When he arrived at the café, Mingming was already waiting for him. not following Minghao’s advice, he didn’t take off his jacket. He wanted one boy to fall from his seat when he took off a jacket and it definitely wasn’t Mingming. 

He had explained all about Minghao to his friend and the only advice he got was to confess. Jun hated the fact that Mingming was right and even got jealous when his friend called Minghao cute when he showed him a photo of the younger boy. The rest of the conversation was about how much Mingming missed the rest of Seventeen and how he wanted to see them again. 

After an hour of talking and catching up with each other, Jun decided that it was about time that he returned to his friends on the Seventeen dorms. Mingming gave him a good-bye hug and reminded him to confess. 

When he knocked on the door, it was Minghao who opened it. 

“well that didn’t take long” he remarked “the others are on the cinema watching some dumb movie Seungkwan wanted to see”

Jun entered the dorms and closed the door behind him “why didn’t you go with them?”

“because I didn’t feel like it. Plus, I had to stay here in case you brought that Mingming here”

Jun’s expression turned to annoyed “You finally got his name right. And why would I want to bring him here?” 

“I don’t know! Maybe so you could hug and cling to him like Hansol said. Did he like it when you took off the jacket?”

Jun couldn’t believe what he was hearing “first of all, I don’t give a shit about what Vernon says. Yes, he was my friend, but that was it, he was NOT my boyfriend” he said walking towards Minghao with a pissed look in his eyes “and second of all, he didn’t get to see what was under the jacket because I didn’t take it off!”

Minghao was taken aback by Jun’s words and harsh tone “why? I don’t understand”

“of course, you don’t understand, because your thick head doesn’t let you think properly!” said Jun raising his voice “I love you, you idiot!”

Minghao stood there quiet with his mouth open in shock “I love the way you always care about everyone and you put their problems ahead of yours. I love you, with your strengths and your weak points. I love the way you look good without trying. I love the way you move when you dance and how when you have amazing ideas and tell Sooyoung, you always let him have the credit when he tells Seungcheol. Hell, I even love you when you’re so mad at Mingyu that you look like you’re about to cry, and I can’t help to be jealous of them all, because you let them hug you and I can’t even seem to be able to poke you with a stick! So yeah that’s why, now if you excuse me, I have to change and have a nap because telling you all this has left me without a bit of energy”

Jun turned around, not looking at Minghao’s eyes. A few seconds later, he felt a strong grip on his arm and when he turned around to yell at the younger to let go of his arm, he got pushed to the nearest wall with his body caged between the wall and Minghao’s arms. The next thing he knew was that Minghao was kissing him in a rough yet caring manner. It stopped just as suddenly as it started because of the lack of response on Jun’s side as he was too shocked. 

“don’t ever think I didn’t want you to touch me because that’s not true” Jun opened his mouth to talk but Minghao interrupted him “I didn’t share that much skinship with you because I didn’t want you to think I was playing easy. You were special for me. You have always been and I wanted to take my time with you as I wasn’t sure about your feelings. But now that everything is on the table-”

He wasn’t able to finish the sentence before Jun smashed his lips against Minghao’s on another heated kiss, turning the tables so now it was the younger one who was with his back to the wall. The heavy make out session came to a stop when the door opened and Seokmin entered followed by Sooyoung, both of them stayed glued to the ground when they saw the Chinese members pressed one against the other. 

“who confessed?” asked Sooyoung eventually and Jun rose his hand timidly.

“fuck, we ow Joshua and Jihoon 50000 won” said Seokmin losing his trademark smile.

“we told you guys” said Joshua appearing from behind Hoshi and Dokyeom.

“we are never wrong” finished Jihoon with a devilish grin “now show me the money”

“did someone say show me the money?” said Seungkwan entering the room followed by Hansol and Chan

“oh, here we go” said Hansol exasperated as Seungkwan began singing ‘headlines headlines’ with the worst voice he could master. 

“Seungkwan, stop teasing Vernon” scolded Seungcheol lightly “I see you guys finally made it through the pushing and pulling, I’m proud of you” he said hugging Jun and Minghao, who didn’t know how to react. 

“unlike you” murmured someone who sounded a lot like Jihoon.

“that pushing and pulling you talk about is called sexual tension nowadays, babe” said Jeonghan “and don’t tell me you don’t like me calling you babe because you know that’s a lie”

“yeah whatever” said Seuncheol giving up. 

“the thing is that we returned because Seungkwan’s movie pick was not very good” informed Hansol.

“excuse you, but my movie pick was like my English, best quality”

The room was filling with more people and voices each second and the fact that the members had walked into Jun and Minghao kissing suddenly became secondary compared to Seungkwan’s bad movie pick. At that moment, they were looking at each other forgetting about the world and Minghao decided that there were too many people in the room, so he took Jun by the hand and lead him to his room. 

Let’s just say that when Jun took off his jacket, Minghao fell off the chair and into the bed (Joshua’s note: to sleep, don’t be nasty).


End file.
